


Our Time Together

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: fluffbingo [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mostly Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Not Complaint with current canon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Written for Fluffbingo with the prompt on my card,sunday funday.





	Our Time Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fluffbingo with the prompt on my card, _sunday funday_.

Natasha's lips twitch slightly at the sounds some of her teammates are currently making as Clint torments them with one of the planets that he brought home from one of his recent solo missions.

Tony might be regretting giving him an entire floor for himself and letting him come to live in the Tower, but he makes the most excellent sounds that make for useful blackmail.

She is glad that Clint does these things like this as it makes for excellent entertainment. Especially after one of them returns from a rough mission.

*

Clint awakens with a groan before he covers his eyes with his arm.

“I'm never drinking again if it means headaches like this.”

There's a soft sigh followed by a snicker from somewhere beside him on the thin mattress of the slim bed as a gentle hand runs through his short hair, Clint groans softly as the bed shifts from the movement of the other occupant and tries to smother his headache away with a pillow. Who seems to move with ease around the darkened room.

The door of the bedroom opens softly, and he hears the near silent feet of Natasha padding down the hallway and wonders the other woman is going. Then comes the equally delicate sounds of her return into the room.

He doesn't open his eyes as something gets placed on the side table that he vaguely remembers being next to the bed.

"Thank you, Nat."

She hums softly in response somewhere above him before responding.

"Perhaps you'll listen next time when being told no to drinks."

"Maybe, maybe not."

*

She finds that having her coffee early in the morning is the best time to have it. It meant that there would be fewer civilians around and much easier to spot enemy agents that could be after them.

Mostly because it is the time when the city is still quiet in those early hours, and there are some, who pay very little attention to her, who also seem to have the same idea as she. That starting things early was much more relaxed for getting them done more quickly before the city fully awakens with life for a new day.

She would be gone before any enemy agents were to notice her presence at the coffee and decide to make a move against her. In every city that she has visited around the world, the early morning hours are the times she loves best.

“There you are.”

Raising her cup to her lips, she hides a small smile as her partner finally joins her. She looks up at him and doesn't try to hide her small smile from him this time.

“Here I am. You took your time.”

He shrugs one shoulder at the soft bite of accusation in her tone and words.

“Got here as fast as I could with that last job being in another country. Have any coffee ready for me?”

She smirks quietly at him as a waiter brings more coffee out of the shop to their table as Clint sits down.


End file.
